Nightmares
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: —"Again"—, said Rukia as she opens the closet's door to see a moaning Ichigo in bed, —"He's having nightmares again."— One shot! English version.


Nightmares

— "Again" —, said Rukia as she opens the closet's door to see a moaning Ichigo in bed, — "He's having nightmares again." —

She knows what's wrong with him, it's not the first time that she has listened to this sounds while she is sleeping in his closet. She knows what he is dreaming, she remembers what day it is, or rather what day it would be tomorrow. — "It will be June 17" —, she said.

— "No, don't go…"—, moaned Ichigo as he moved restlessly in his bed. Rukia moved slowly towards his bed. She needed to comfort him somehow.

— "Mom…"—, said Ichigo turning to his side, now facing Rukia. She froze, there was something inside her that told her to keep moving, to keep walking to him, but her mind said that this wasn't the right thing to do. Still she ignored her mind and continued walking. She reached his bed and kneeled by it. She could see his face that didn't look as peaceful as it normally did, he was frowning. His breathing was labored; he was sweating and twitching in his bed.

— "Ichigo…"—, she said as she slowly raised her hand and putted it his face. His face was soft, but sweaty. Her face softened as she looked at him. _'Why do I feel like this when he's around?' _she thought as she slowly moved her hand on his face to see if that helped.

Suddenly, Ichigo woke up screaming taking her hand up and raising her from where she was. He was scared, she could tell. Then he looked at her. — "Rukia, what are doing here?" —, he asked noting he had her hand, he let go.

— "I...I heard that you where making noises so I came to check out." —, she said with a blush.

— "Oh" —, he said looking away blushing too.

— "Do you feel better now?" —, asked Rukia sitting next to him.

— "Yeah, but I don't know if I can go back to sleep…"— he said.

— "You were dreaming about your mom, right?" —, she asked. He looked at her and then stands up.

— "Yeah, how you…"—, he began…

— "Tomorrow is the 17th and…"—

— "Stop it!" —, he screamed. — "I know what day it is tomorrow! You think I don't know! You think I could forget a day like that!" —, he said walking around the room desperately.

— "Ichigo I didn't mean that…"—, Rukia said trying to calm him down.

— "I couldn't save her…"—, he said as he broke into tears. Rukia was shocked. Ichigo was a strong guy that didn't show his feelings, but now there he was. He had fallen down close to his closet hiding his face in his knees. Rukia crawled slowly to him and called him.

— "Ichigo…"— He looked at her and she took his face in her hands. — "Look at me." —, he did. — "You were a child Ichigo; there was nothing you could have done." —

— "Yes there was, if I had been stronger… I'm not worth anything" —, he said looking down.

— "Look at me!" —, now she had tears in her eyes. — "You came to save me from Soul Society, you putted you life at risk for me. How the hell can you say you're not worth anything when you're everything for me!" —, she screamed and noticing what she had said she covered her mouth with her hands and began to get away from him. Ichigo was shocked. _'Did she say what I just heard?'_

— "Rukia…"—, he said reaching for her.

— "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…"—, she said looking away.

He hugged her; she had her eyes wide open. — "Thank you, Rukia" —, he said as he hugged her. He let go of her and said — "I love you, Rukia. Thanks to you the rain that I had inside is gone. I love you more than anything and anyone."— He leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. At first the kiss felt awkward, but then Rukia responded. The kiss was long, passionate, hot and sweet. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and blushed.

— "I'm sorry"—, said Ichigo looking away.

— "I love you"—, whispered Rukia so maybe he couldn't hear.

— "What?"—, he asked.

— "Nothing"—, she answered.

— "No, you said something, I'm not insane, so spit it!"—, he said now looking rather angry.

— "I'm leaving."—

— "Oh no, you're not!" —, he said catching her arm.

— "Let me go!"—

—"Not until you tell me what did you say!"—

— "I said that I love you, Ichigo! I love you, dammit!"—, she said; now that angry one was her.

— "I knew that"—, he said with a smirk.

— "Then why the hell did you asked?"—, she said now looking really mad.

—"Because I had to be sure that that's what I've heard"—, he said pulling her and then kissing her. Rukia muffled a protest but she soon melted into the kiss.

—"I love you, Shinigami."—, said Ichigo hugging her.

—"I love you too, idiot."—, they stayed like that for a while just holding each other.

—"So…"—, she began, —"can you go to sleep now?"—

— "Only if you sleep with me"—, he said looking at her smiling.

— "Sure, you big baby"—, she smiled. They headed to bed and she got in first and then he followed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

— "Good night, strawberry"— she said.

— "Good night, Rukia."—, he said kissing her head.

'_I love you more and__ I will never let you go, Rukia, never.'_


End file.
